


Lowlights

by GothieCakes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Sometimes memories were meant to be kept.





	Lowlights

**Author's Note:**

> FOR GABBI AND ZACH!! I love you both so much please enjoy I tried to put as many of our hcs about these dorks as I could.

The lights dimmed low as Komaeda slowly sang along the words to ‘Meant To Be Yours’. Hinata couldn't find any malice through the light melody of the song as his boyfriend would simply lean over in the quiet parts to sing. Therefore, Komaeda sang the lovey parts, then mumbled the harsher words under his breath laughing softly through his hand as he did.

 

It wasn't like back on the island, Komaeda was himself again, or, the ‘himself’ Hinata remembered him to be. It wrecked his brain sometimes, all the memories he knew as someone else and those he truly remembered as  _ Hinata _ . Not  _ Izuru _ . He couldn't recall even meeting Komaeda sometimes. Only when they were in the simulation… Yeah, he had met Komaeda  _ when again… _ ?

 

Hinata shook his head and looked down to a very comfy looking Komaeda, eyes threatening to close, the end of the song being softly whispered through his lips, hair disheveled more than usual, laid across Hinata's lap. 

 

Hinata brought a hand to play through the mess of curls, the soft strands slipping through his fingers easily, a hum from the body laying against him. 

 

“But still, I will if I must…” Komaeda's voice softened and stopped on the final note. Talking through the movie now, “Hinata…” he then buried his face into the blankets around them and sighed happily. A muffled, “that feels nice…” escaping from his lips. 

 

Everything about Komaeda was warm, strangely enough, Hinata couldn't hate it. The feeling of his free hand in his, the one buried in his soft hair, the soft breathing as Komaeda was slowly lulled to sleep by the motions. 

 

Hinata might've not remembered  _ everything _ correctly… he could have memories he barely knew were his; fake ones even… But, now, he wouldn't turn to ask if they were real. Fake or not even his own, all that mattered was the two of them in the moment. 

 

The way Komaeda slept, how the end credits seemed to roll forever before the streaming player stopped. How Komaeda still held his hand regardless of how warm they got.

 

The moments, the memories…  _ no _ , he wouldn't change them for anything.

 

In the end, Hinata couldn't remember falling asleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for bringing me back to dangan ronpa hell. 
> 
> \--Also reminder I take requests on my twitter which is twitter.com/nnoites ✌
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated ❤✨


End file.
